Chameleon
by Always an Edward fan
Summary: "But Carlisle we want to meet her now." Alice whined. "Does she have to smell like strawberries? It's almost syrupy sweet." Rosalie hissed. "Strawberries and chocolate, and it's absolutely perfect!" Edward called out while Emmett and Jasper both nodded their heads. "Oh she is so adorable my love, is she staying permanently? Please Carlisle?" Esme pleaded.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The year is 2013. Most governments and high ranking officials are aware of the existence of mythical creatures but have kept the information from the general public in a means of controlling panic in the masses.

**Definition:**

_Mythical creature: _an imaginary being of myth or fable

**Government confidential definition:**

_Mythical creature_: Beings thought to be make believe that scientists and governments have now acquired irrefutable proof that they do in fact exist in today's world. Examples (to date) vampires, werewolves, fairies, witches and 'angels/demons'

Literary works of fictions were actually written by extremely observant people who only wanted to inform the world of their findings. Unfortunately, each author was ordered to list the books as fiction or face the consequences of life in prison or a mental ward. Some of the authors wrote their works completely from their imaginations pulling information from true to life sources and then twisting it to suit their own personal flair.

The governments of the world have tried to keep all persons trying to expose the truth to a minimum and in turn have succeeded in making such individuals look to be 'touched' or mentally insane. The governments have also turned a blind eye on missing persons cases involving known criminals because they seem to be a favorite food source for both demons and vampires. Criminals given a death sentence have been 'delivered' so to speak to the factions of demons and vampires around the world as another means to keep working relationships with the societies.

**Confidential background facts**

_Witches_

- Anomaly among humans

- Extremely intelligent humans with the ability to use both sides of their brains simultaneously

- Capable of using approximately 95% of their brain

- In tune to nature

- Use herbs for both potions and medicinal healing

- Can achieve immortality through potions

- Appear to look like normal humans and can be killed by any means if immortality potions are not present in their system

_Fairies_

- Immortal, no known origin of creation

- In tune to nature

- Use shape shifting as camouflage

- Thought to be 'distant cousins' to humans who have managed to evolve into immortal creatures

- ALL Fairies have a brilliant blue eye color

- No known way to kill them

- Removal or damage to their wings weakens them but they can survive

_Werewolves_

- Humans that were bitten by werewolves

- Severely allergic reactions to silver, if not removed from their body system it can be fatal

- Immortal otherwise

- Normal eye color

- Origin is believed to be a mutation of the human cells at some point

- During a full moon they morph into a giant wolf like creature

- Food source, human foods but during a full moon their animal instincts take over and they will kill and/or consume humans or live animals

_Angels/Demons_

- Immortal, no known origin of creation

- Thought to be 'distant cousins' to humans who have managed to evolve into immortal creatures

- No known way to kill them

- Solid Black eye color

- Removal or damage to their wings weakens them but they can survive

- Angels consume human food but can last for months at a time without food

- Demons like Angels can consume human food but prefer blood (preferably human) instead and can last for months at a time without food

_Vampires_

- Humans that were bitten by vampires

- Thought to have allergies to sunlight because of their pale skin and the fact that they are never seen in direct sunlight. In reality they have a slight glow to their skin drawing attention to them

- Normal eye color

- Origin is believed to be a mutation of the human cells at some point

- Have retractable fangs for the consumption of blood

- Some vampires have extra sensory abilities such as mind reading capabilities or control over the elements

I had been spending the afternoon re-reading documents, journals and books in my library trying to pass the time. My lovely wife had gone on a weekend long shopping trip with the girls and I was bored and lonely. It gave me a bit of a chuckle to read the documents sent to us by the government. Of course they only have part of the information and aren't aware of the local shapeshifters of my region. Or any shapeshifters for that matter. There were hundreds of species out there that humans weren't aware of but the Volturi had forbid us from leaking any more information about the 'mythical' world. The consequences of such actions were severe, let's just leave it at that.

Some works of fiction that I have read of the centuries have been nearly perfect in their descriptions of the species leading me to believe that the human had help in creating it. Of course I can't prove it but it is still a hypothesis of mine. I sat the packet down and decided to re-read a favorite of mine when a terrible crash downstairs disturbed my peace.

"Look what you did, now we're gonna have to go out and by another TV."

"It's not my fault, he was the one thinking about sucking on that cheerleaders nipples. I don't understand why though, she's wielding a chainsaw. I wouldn't want to get anywhere near her."

I hear one of them run to another room before the sound of the game starts back up. Sounds like they found a spare TV for the moment. Boys.

"Aw hell no, Jazz tell me you didn't just make us both get a hard-on for each other?!"

"I feel violated, I'm going to my room."

There was a brief flitter of soft footfalls before a door clicked shut and classical music started playing. Edward. One down.

"Care to go for a hunt or something Em?"

"Hell no, you are altogether too kinky for your own good. Count me out."

There was a whoosh of air and rustle of leaves outside and then more silence. Jasper. Well he's gone until tomorrow morning. Two down. A video game started back up and then a loud growl erupted.

"I can't play this now because I'm thinking of doing some crazy ass shit to the damn cheerleaders tits. I need to get out of here." Now I can hear heavy footsteps walking through the first floor. "Carlisle? I'm going out to wrestle a bear or two." Again more rustling of leaves. Emmett. Three down and thankfully the damage to the house is minimal. I better text Esme to purchase a new TV while she's out.

**_Hi sweetheart. Buy another 52" or larger before you return. XOXO –C_**

After a moment my phone beeped.

**_What happened this time? –E_**

**_The boys and apparently a busty cheerleader wielding a chainsaw. –C_**

30 seconds later.

**_Do I want to know what that means? –E_**

**_Trust me it's better to be blissfully unaware. XOXOXXXX I miss you. –C_**

After another moment of silence.

**_We'll be back soon and I have a surprise for you that should cheer you up. –E_**

**_Keep talking… -C_**

After five agonizing minutes later.

**_Black leather, purple lace and me –E_**

**_Hurry woman, hurry! –C_**

Another 30 seconds passed before my phone beeped again.

**_LOL, you're so cute! – E_**

After putting my phone away and returning to my journals I decided that it might be time again to search for a companion or two for the boys. I thought back to the time that we happened upon the girls and was saddened by the fact that they were 100% lesbian and wanted nothing to do with them besides protection from other nomads. It wasn't until later when Emmett was celebrating a super bowl win and was handing out his normal bear hugs when he grabbed Rosalie from behind spinning her around. She screamed so loud that two windows shattered. When he set her down she turned around and backhanded him so hard that he went careening through a dividing wall from the living room to the dining room. She stormed up to her room leaving a sad looking Alice behind. Alice finally told us that her change was the result of a brutal rape. Had Alice not been the one to happen down that alleyway Rosalie most likely would have bled out at the ripe old age of 19.

Rosalie's story was bad enough but she finally told us the rest of the story a week later that it was her fiancée and his friends that had raped and beat her to near death. Poor Alice has no memories of her human life except for brief glimpses into the asylum that her mother had committed her to. She had visions prior to her change and society thought that she was delusional.

So here I am back to the concept of finding another companion for the boys. Don't get me wrong they are nowhere near virginal, we have 'friends' in Alaska that the boys go to from time to time to relieve certain needs. Three insanely beautiful vampires that consider themselves sisters. I know they are a lot older than I but they will never tell me for sure but I have estimated that they are between 800 to 1200 years old each. The few snippets they have mentioned such as lack of education because they were girls, being married off at a young age and living in villages before modern conveniences such as running water or even wells clued me in on that range of age.

In our society the female chooses the male that they want to stay with and so far the sisters have always chosen their sisters over a male protector.

Maybe I should contact Aro, he might be able to suggest a course of action. Just as I'm about to dial the phone Edward poked his head into my study to inform me that for the record he is against this idea of mine. I of course informed him that for the record I am against my house having to be repaired or rebuilt on a regular basis. _Even if it gives Esme something to do to combat against boredom._

Edward grimaced then smirked at both my statement and thought then quickly disappeared. So on to calling Aro for guidance, as the phone rings several times I quickly count how many times a wall needed to be replaced because the boys forgot to take it outside. 246, no 247 times! I almost forgot about the time Jasper threw Emmett through a corner frame of the living room causing him to demolish an expensive end table and vase on the other side of the wall. Esme didn't speak to any of us men in the house for a week. She bought the vase in Greece on one of our trips and it held a lot of sentimental value for her. It displayed the story of three brothers and reminded her of the boys, especially since she considers them her children. I was interrupted from my inner musings by the sound of Aro's joyous voice.

"Carlisle it is so wonderful to hear from you." He sang.

"Hello Aro. It's been a while, I hope all is well with you." I replied.

"Of course, of course. Tell me how is your coven doing?" Aro asked.

"Funny you should ask, that's why I'm calling. I need your advice."

"How can I help?" Aro spoke softly.

"I'm looking for another companion for the boys. They are driving me insane right now."

"Oh my dear friend, I understand your woes. And I think I might be able to help. Do you think you can venture a trip to Italy?"

"I will need to make some arrangements first but could be there in a few days. What is in Italy that could help me in my current situation?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain, you'll need to see it to understand. But dare I say it might just be the song to sooth your savage beasts." Aro chuckled.

A girl, but was she a sex slave or a vampire or something else? I heard a low growl somewhere in the house. Edward, snooping again.

"Aro, I should be there within a week. We can talk more then." I hurried.

"Ah Edward is listening, of course my old friend. I'll see you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Four days later and I'm on a plane to Italy. I tried to get Esme to come with me but she didn't like the way the brothers stared at her. I don't blame her but she chose me and would forever be with me. She wore my mark and I proudly wore hers. No vampire would ever cross that knowing that our separation would cause her extreme pain and possibly death. No matter how much another male wanted her it would be a short lived romance, my absence or demise would cause her pain and insanity. I have never met a male that wanted to experience that but it didn't matter to Esme she would rather stay far away from Volterra just to be safe.

As I disembarked the plane I saw a familiar black sedan with tinted windows and knew that Aro had sent some of his guard to greet me. I smiled to myself when Felix and Demetri stepped out of the car as I approached. Aro, always the worrier, would of course send his strongest and most talented to guard over me on the ride to the castle.

"Hello Carlisle, Aro has asked us to bring you directly to the throne room once you arrive. He is excited to show you his find! His words, not mine." Demetri stated.

"Typical Aro, he has no patience whatsoever." I chuckled.

"Is your lovely wife not joining you?" Felix asked.

I repressed a growl before shaking my head in a definite no.

(((CHAMELEON)))

"Carlisle my dear friend, I have missed you so!" Aro shouted as I walked into the throne room.

"Hello Aro, I have missed you as well." I replied.

"Esme still doesn't like coming with you to Italy?" He questioned.

"You know the answer to that by touching my hand. It hasn't changed since the last time we were here." I sternly replied.

"Yes well a man can dream can he not. Picia will be upset that she can't take Esme shopping while we talk business."

"I'm sure one of the other ladies would keep her company."

"Anyway, let's get back to why I made you take a flight here. I have a girl here under my care that is too dangerous to be out in the world all alone."

"If she's so dangerous why do you want me to see her? I'm looking for a companion for the boys not a human to guard. Besides can't she be placed in a local jail to be guarded by humans?" I questioned.

"She's not human, well not exactly. Besides your government sent her to me." He cryptically responded.

"Could you please explain that further, I'm not following you." I said confused beyond compare.

"To put it simply she's a witch, a very special one. Descended from a long and powerful line of witches."

Fascinating. I must have been giving him a look because without further ado he gestured to a guard, a side door opened and Caius walked through the doorway ushering a small brown hair girl into the room. Her head held high and with extreme confidence in her walk she quickly lounged on the steps to Aro's throne and looked me up and down. She sighed and then slowly turned to Aro.

"Aro can you please keep your thirst in check, I really don't like having the sudden urge to drink myself dry." She offhandedly replied.

"I do apologize my dear but you smell divine and I have been gorging myself since you arrived in the castle. I am hoping to remedy that situation, I believe you might enjoy living with my friend Carlisle here."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Are you shitting me?" She laughed.

"Show some respect little girl." Caius growled.

"Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean you are better than me. I only laughed because every vamp in this castle doesn't know how to handle me besides with brute force. Be thankful that I only sponge off of your personalities and not your strength or appetite." She growled back at Caius reminding me of him as well.

Before I could ask what was happening though her attitude switched to delight and curiosity in my appearance before her. "I am curious as to why Aro seems to think you would be able to guard me better than anyone else so far." She asked. She clapped her hands together while talking and in that moment her actions reminded me of Aro's when something new and fascinating stumbles upon his doorstep.

She took a few steps towards me and her attitude changed again. She held herself stiffly but her features softened. She looked curious yet compassionate.

"Are you a scientist Mr. Cullen? Wait no don't answer that, you're actually a doctor. It makes sense now." She mumbled.

"Excuse me, what makes sense now?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"The reason behind why I have the sudden urge to dissect myself. You sir are a doctor and a compassionate one to boot." She replied, proud of herself from the observation.

"Are you a mind reader or an empath young lady?" I asked, still not knowing her name.

"Neither and please don't call me young lady. After all, I am approximately half your age Doctor. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Feel free to use formal or informal version of Bella. Whatever your preference may be."

"How were you able to figure out that I am a doctor, Isabella?"

"It is a talent she was born with considering the magical family that she hails from. But since she is so talented she has developed another more interesting talent." Aro stated with glee.

"What talent is that? And could you please explain the talent she was born with?" I politely asked.

"She can mold her personality to mimic yours, it's similar to being an empath and has a bit of the convenience of being a mind reader and it helps her blend in – at times." Aro replied.

"Fascinating. Am I to assume that you have also drank an immortality potion considering you look to be about twenty but you just admitted that you are about half my age?" I asked.

"No, I was born immortal or I guess the more logical definition would be that my family line was cursed immortal. It's a long drawn out story and I don't feel like explaining it right now." She explained.

"Fair enough and the other talent?"

Before she could describe it Aro lunged at her only to be stopped by a translucent blue barrier around the girl. It expanded out when he hit it and flung him across the room knocking him to the ground. He was a bit disoriented but considering he was a vampire it left him unharmed except for a bruised ego.

"I do apologize for my behavior, it seems that our dear little witch is my singer. Hence the need for me to gorge myself, Caius can you have Heidi bring three to the private room next door?" Aro whispered.

"So my good Doctor was that a significant display of my _other talent_?" Isabella asked without even a slightest glance at Aro."

"A shield, how interesting? Is it mental as well?"

"Yes and quite effective just not on what it was designed for." She replied.

"I don't understand."

Aro took that moment to excuse himself, I assume his meal had been delivered.

"The spell was supposed to help me block personalities but instead it blocks supernatural powers. The physical shield can be morphed into a weapon at my control and has long range capabilities. That is why Aro and the human governments see me as such a threat. Too many conflicting personalities and I seem deranged in my behavior, couple that with my shield and you can formulate your own conclusions. I am a severe liability. But I believe that Aro thinks your coven could keep me controlled, tell me is your mate like you compassionate and giving?!"

"She is and she would love to meet you."

"Tell me of your coven. What are the personalities?"

"Well there is Esme my mate, she is caring to the core. She would dote on you as a daughter although you are twice her age. Rosalie and Alice are a mated couple, Rose can be severe but will warm up to a person in time. Alice is like an Energizer bunny on crack, Emmett's description not mine. She is about 5'3 and could tire a vampire with her energy. Then there are the boys, my reason for visiting Aro. I was hoping to find a companion for them. They are quickly destroying my house! Emmett is what Alice refers to as a super sized McDonald's meal with the personality of a grizzly bear on caffeine. He loves TV, sports and video games. He constantly jokes and pulls pranks on the girls. Edward my first creation was born in the Victorian era is quiet and subdue and likes classic novels and classical music. Lastly, there is Jasper. He is from the southern wars. He is a history buff, loves to play the guitar and can be a bit militant at times. Oh I should also warn you that Alice, Edward and Jasper have supernatural powers. Visions, mind reading and manipulation of emotions – respectively."

"Fascinating mix of personalities, I think I would like to meet them. Tell me Doctor if this doesn't work out would someone escort me back to Volterra?"

"If it is what you want?" I replied.

"Okay then as soon as Aro is done feeding again we can leave for America. It has been a while since I was on US soil, this ought to be an experience."

"I thought the US government was the one to send you to Aro?!"

"They were but I was travelling through South America when the local government turned me over to them. One ballsy guard thought he could tie me up and do as he pleased. I used my shield as a last resort and amputated two of the fingers on his right hand. They knew right away that they weren't equipped and that they had to send me to Volterra for guarding. We were on the base at Guantanamo bay at the time." She explained.

"I am sorry that he thought to do such a thing to you. I promise the boys will be complete gentleman but they may throw a few flirtatious comments at you. Sorry in advance." I apologized.

"Well thank you and you're forgiven – in advance." She giggled.

"Does this mean that you are willing to go with Carlisle to his coven?" Aro asked startling us both with his entrance.

"I don't appreciate the sneakiness Aro, you know that. And yes I will go with the good Doctor and meet this fascinating coven. Oh by the way Aro, you missed a spot on your cheek. You must have been a glutton again. Didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't play with your food or to slow down and savor the meal?" She joked.

"I am sorry Chameleon but I can't help what I am." Aro chuckled.

"Chameleon?" I asked.

"Since my personality changes to those around me, the guard has nicknamed me Chameleon for my blending capability. I think they just want me to be scared of them but immortality tends to make you fearless even if I have blood flowing through my veins and every vampire in this castle wants to taste it. Aro of course being first in line!" She giggled.

Fascinating little witch, most humans and females for that matter would be disgusted or scared to know that we feed on human blood. What a pleasure it will be to get to know the little witch. I only hope that the boys don't drive her insane.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

So Aro, Caius, Marcus and Carlisle have known each other for quite some time. Carlisle even lived with them for a few decades, strange they don't seem to mesh well enough to live together for a few days much less a few decades. I listened to them chat back and forth and I know the good doctor finds it strange that I sit so far away from them but at least the kings are kind enough to pretend that they don't notice. The truth is I get emotional whiplash dealing with four distinct personalities, I can't latch on to just one and in turn end up a little coo coo ca choo. Trust me when I say you don't want to be witness to the "side effects" of me after a mental meltdown. Eeeeek!

So now I'm stuck listening to the four peas in a pod reminisce about the good ol' days. Whatever! I just want to go somewhere with very few personalities. It's a lot to deal with being curious, joyous, hell bent on evil and torture and sadly mournful all at the same time. Of course we can't forget all the other personalities that happen to wander too close to me. Jane's vindictiveness and Felix's cockiness being the worst of them all.

"Aro I do believe it is time for Isabella to be leaving. She seems to be holding on by a small thread right now." Marcus thankfully announced.

"Of course, my apologies Isabella it will take a bit of time for me to get used to your unique ability. Aro I will call once we are settled back home." Carlisle gently spoke.

"Isabella it has been both an extreme pleasure and true torment to have you here. Please call us if you need anything." Aro cooed.

"Just let her leave so we can get back to normal." Caius growled.

"Careful Caius, you don't want me telling Dora that you were mean to me again now do you? She might just double your punishment." I chuckled and Caius growled again.

As we were leaving the castle Carlisle gently asked me what the punishment was the last time.

"She cut him off for a month and threatened to double it if he took his frustration out on me." I giggled.

"Oh that had to be painful for him, I know how virile he can be. The castle walls are thin." Carlisle laughed.

"Trust me, I know." I sighed.

(((CHAMELEON)))

"Okay so let's get to the airport as quickly as possible there are way too many people around here for me to deal with. Not to mention a few other supers that I don't care to meet at the moment." I stated.

"What do you mean? I am aware of the vampires and werewolves in Europe but I don't sense anything else." Carlisle asked.

"It was a parting gift from my father. I can sense supernatural beings, all of them. Currently there is an Angel following us in the blue car one lane over. Werewolves tend to stay out of Italy and I haven't sensed any since I first entered the castle. Strangely enough South America has a lot of demons that like to make locals believe they are vampires. The woodsy and mountainess areas of America are prime real estate for Fairies, Sprites and Witches. I haven't had many trips to the ocean but I can tell you that there are things in the ocean that would make a vampire pee his pants, pun intended." I declared.

"Fascinating, you must tell me more. Do you mind spending the flight telling me what you know?"

I was about to answer when my stomach growled loudly.

"Oh where are my manners, you are starved. And you're probably tired, I'm so used to being surrounded by vampires that I didn't think of your needs." Carlisle apologized.

"It's alright, I am hungry. It's been awhile but don't worry about sleep because I haven't since I came of age." I cryptically informed the good doctor.

"I don't understand. What exactly do you mean by 'it's been awhile' and are you saying you haven't slept in exactly how many years?" He asked.

"About two months since my last meal and I haven't slept in 178 years, this September. At least I'm guessing September." I replied.

He just stared at me gaping so I decided to inform him further as I instructed the driver to pull over by the nearby park that had a hot dog stand at the entrance.

"I was born 198 years ago in the fall so my mother told me so I have adopted September as my birth month and the 13th to be precise. I know 13 is unlucky but hey I'm a witch I make my own luck. At twenty I officially came of age and my body stopped aging. I stopped sleeping and need less food to eat. I can go a few months at a time kind of like an Angel or Demon. I did try one time to sleep but it was a wasted effort, nothing came of it." I explained.

The driver returned to the car with my hot dog, fries and bottled water. I quickly ate and we sat in silence for the rest of the drive. When we arrived at the airport I told Carlisle that the angel had finally turned in another direction and was now a few blocks away. I think it made him a little restless to know that I could sense other supers. He had asked if Aro knew about it and I just shook my head not revealing anymore about it.

He chartered a private plane back to the States, he says for my safety and assurance but I believe it was his way of not having to cope with so many humans. I don't blame him if I had to sit through such a long flight as thirsty as he felt then it would drive me to drink, no pun intended.

"Carlisle, if you like I can let you drink from me. You don't have to worry about draining me, my body will instantly replace the blood." I whispered.

"No my dear, I couldn't. If you are a match for one of the boys they would never forgive me for marking your beautiful skin." He replied.

"I don't scar, but if you prefer I can cut myself and let it drain into a glass or something."

"Amazing, you make it difficult for me not to want to dissect you. In answer to you offer though I will be fine. The plane should be landing in a couple hours and if you don't mind I would like a quick hunt before we take the second flight to Seattle."

"Suit yourself. Where is your residence in relation to Seattle?" I asked.

"About two hours away, at least by the way I drive. A little place called Forks, Washington. It's a beautiful house far back from the road set in a valley. Three stories, large glass windows and plenty of rooms. Esme has already decorated all the bedrooms but if you wish to change something just let her know. She lives to re-work, re-do, re-design and re-decorate. It's almost an OCD thing for her." Carlisle chuckled.

(((CHAMELEON)))

"So my dear, what are you going to do while I hunt?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I think I'm going to visit that coffee shop over there, have a latte and a muffin and read a magazine while you do your thing." I pointed towards the shop.

"Will that and the other meal keep you satisfied for some time?"

"Yes, but I do have a fondness for sweets so I don't go too long without eating."

(((CHAMELEON)))

We're back in a plane making the trek across the US to Seattle now and from there to a small town called Forks. I find that name hilarious. Too many silverware or place setting jokes to even start with right now. I keep digging for more info on the coven, I have lived with witches and angels, if you can call that living they tend to pop in whenever they like so it helps to get to know a bit about my roommates so I can truly talk to them and not just agree with what their personalities tell me to like. Fairies and shifters have also come across my path but they tend to be a bit standoffish and I only see them when they are looking for help in some way or another.

Carlisle told me another Emmett story and I have to say I can't wait to meet him. Edward who loves the classics will definitely be my intellectual go to guy but the prudish tendencies he has towards sex and crude behavior will need to be changed. Jasper sounds a bit too black and white or shall I say militant and kinky. Apparently Edward has let it slip one too many times that Jasper is bit on the kinky side. CANNOT WAIT! Wonder if that means he's into blood play as well? Well thank god(s) I kept that to myself.

"The plane will be on the ground in twenty minutes, do you wish for another bite to eat before the drive to Forks?" Carlisle asked.

"No thank you, I will be fine. I'm sure the coven is more than ready to meet the newest member of the family." I replied.

After grabbing what little bags Carlisle and I had we made our way through the parking lot to his car. I stood in shock at the sight of it. Midnight black 1969 Mustang. She was beauty incarnate. "I would have never pegged you for American metal Doc."

"Oh well I wanted to drive my Mercedes but Rose mentioned that it didn't sound right and the next closest car in the garage was Jasper's Mustang. So I borrowed it.

"Jasper has exquisite taste, now I really want to get to know these boys. Do you think he would mind if I drove?"

"Uh, I don't know –" Carlisle stammered.

"Please Carlisle? I promise to get us home in one piece and to drive just as fast as a vampire." I pleaded.

"How could anyone say no to such a pouty face? Not to mention the promise to use vampire speed. Oh alright, just let me tell them we'll be home shortly. I'll let you break it to Jasper that you drove the car. Maybe he won't hurt you, but he would definitely hurt me." Carlisle joked.

"Sweet." I fist pumped as he tossed me the keys.

(((CHAMELEON)))

The ride in the car was unbelievably smooth but too short. Maybe Jasper will let me drive it again. I actually beat Carlisle's record for the drive by 20 minutes. We had just passed through the town limits and were about to turn down the private drive to the house when Carlisle asked the most obvious question about my driving. "How did you manage to get us here so fast?" He said while checking his watch.

"Magic, of course." I replied.

"Of course." H pouted.

"Now don't pout, I can't give away all my secrets. A girl has to have a bit of secrecy." He only nodded in response.

I pulled into the garage and turned off the car. Carlisle was out and opening my car door before I could even remove my seatbelt. As I stepped out of the Mustang I felt a sudden urge to fix my hair and makeup then to redesign my whole wardrobe. I had a skip to my step and was about to question my behavior when Carlisle mumbled an 'oh no' under his breath, told me to stay where I was standing and rushed out of the garage. Like that's gonna happen. I go where I please. I assume that my sudden mood change had to do with Alice coming too close to me. She must be eager to meet me. Well no better time than the present, right?! Jeesh, now I'm questioning myself.

I slowly walked out of the garage around the front of the house and am instantly bombarded with seven distinct personalities. The three women are politely arguing with Carlisle to allow them to pass. The three males are only half listening to the argument. It seems I've already caught their attention and I'm staring into two sets of blue eyes, one sky blue and one rich midnight blue, and the third a startling emerald green. Two words sum all three of them up - YUM-MY! Did Carlisle say something about choosing because damn I want all three. But then my bubble popped when I was hit again with what felt like extreme caffeine overload, icy hatred, a case of the 'warm and fuzzies', humor, curiosity, lust, calm, disdain and did I mention lust because damn my panties are soaked. Thankfully I was brought out of my mental musings by the voice of Alice I assume by the sheer energy behind it.

"But Carlisle we want to meet her now." Alice whined.

"Does she have to smell like strawberries? It's almost syrupy sweet." Rosalie hissed.

"Strawberries and chocolate, and it's absolutely perfect!" Edward called out while Emmett and Jasper both nodded their heads.

"Oh she is so adorable my love, is she staying permanently? Please Carlisle?" Esme pleaded.

"I know you want to meet her but like I said on the phone she wanted to meet everyone individually so that she could get a feel for the atmosphere of conflicting personalities. Now I asked that Esme meet her first then Rose and Alice, then the boys. So will you please stop crowding her, your behavior could be damaging to her psyche." Carlisle gently commanded.

They were all in range of my ability and the conflict was weighing on me drastically. They argued for a bit longer and I couldn't take it any longer. I let a scream escape my mouth then latched on to militant personality of Jasper.

"Freeze all of you. You, you, you and you go away now!" I shouted at the women and Carlisle. "I apologize for my rudeness but I can't take the conflict right now. I will meet you all later and apologize thoroughly then." I was seething and needed to eliminate the stress. I felt one of the boys step forward and I raised a hand before speaking. "Don't move a muscle. I'll get to you one at a time." I commanded.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know some people are wondering if this is a Bella/Edward or Bella/Jasper story. Well I'm not telling! I want your opinions and theories! Kisses.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

So here I am standing in front a glass house in the middle of the woods in the state of Washington. The chaos of the clashing personalities had a real toll on my soul. Mentally and physically I ached. My mind was reeling from the compassion, curiosity, bitchiness, pure energy, humor, shock and disciplined vampires I was just surrounded with. I feel bad for yelling but I needed to thin the herd so to speak. Thankfully I am only left with the three males and strangely enough the moment I sponged off of Jasper's militant emotions they all three changed emotions to a wavering mix of fear and curiosity. It actually made me dizzy.

"Okay here's how this is gonna go. I need a moment to center myself but after that I will situate the three of you so that you are exactly the same distance from me. I need to get used to the personalities and it helps if I know how they are affected by others in the house. Spending time alone with all the members of the house is necessary but I also need to learn how your personalities morph as others come within range." I announced.

Emmett raised his hand and I can only assume it was his way of being polite and moving slow or in a non threatening way. "Yes Emmett, do you have a question?" I asked.

"What do you mean by center yourself?" He whispered. I thought he was supposed to be the loud prankster?

"My bag is in the car if you grab it I can show you what I mean." An Emmett was handing me the bag as I finished the sentence. He had a quirky smile on his face. Note to self remind Emmett that if he pranks me it better not be while in my room. I burn a lot of candles and it could get messy for the vampires if they startle me around an open flame.

"Centering myself means that I need to draw energy from the Earth and to do that I need…" I started as I dug in my bag. "Where are you? Ah there you are." I squealed as I pulled out a large green candle and my trusty Zippo. All three men took a large step back.

"Don't worry the Zippo is for the candle not any of you." I clarified as I sat cross legged on the ground and lit the candle.

I mumbled my prayers to Mother Earth keeping one hand above the flame and the other palm down and fingers splayed on the grass. I felt the energy rise up through the ground and into the candle. The flame grew higher and I swirled my fingers around as the flame danced with my hand. I then placed my hand on the ground mirroring the position of the other and thanked Mother Earth again for her kindness. I blew the candle out and quickly placed it back in my bag with my Zippo.

"That is centering myself. It calms me and helps me to focus. At the end of the day I will release the energy I have taken from the Earth and send it on the wind where the trees will absorb it and return it to the Earth." I stated.

"You do seem more at ease but I can't read your mind so I can't tell for sure." Edward said.

"That would be my shields. Aro couldn't read my mind either." I replied and Edward nodded.

"I feel your emotions but they feel more like an echo of everyone else's, it's very confusing." Jasper growled quirking his head to the side.

"Amazing, it's like watching a mocking bird mimic a sound." Edward said as he stared at the ground obviously listening to Jasper's thoughts.

"You sound like Carlisle. Are you a scientist or doctor as well?" I asked.

"I hold several degrees but mainly I'm curious in nature and do plenty of reading."

"Okay well let's get this whole thing started. Jasper you're good where you're standing. Edward don't move a muscle. Emmett I want you to stand over there about twenty feet back from me." I instructed.

Once Emmett was in place I laid out the ground rules. "Okay you each get a chance to ask me a question but be forewarned that I will ask the same question back of you. We can keep going until you are done or bored with the activity. And since I'm in charge I have decided that Jasper will go first and then counter clockwise from there. Don't pout Emmett it looks too adorable for such a big man. I'm still sponging off of his militant tendencies and that's the way I want this to go. So without further ado, Jasper the forest floor is yours."

"What is your full name?" Jasper asked.

"Isabella Marie Francesca Swan. And you Major?" I asked. Noticing his slight flinch at hearing me say Major.

"Major Jasper Anthony Whitlock ma'am. How did you know I was a major?" He replied.

"Ah ah ah, only one question at a time major. Either hold onto that for round two or wait until we have some one on one time." I chastised.

"Edward." I continued.

"How old are you?"

"Physically, I'm 20. Technically I'm 198 years old." "And you?"

"Physically, I'm 17. Technically I'm 112 years old." Edward replied.

"Emmett you're up big guy. Hit me with your best shot." I joked.

"What do you like to do for fun?" He asked.

"Depends on who I'm with. For instance, with you I believe it would be video games or something outdoorsy. Edward would probably be something along the lines of enjoying the arts. Now Jasper seems to be a strategizer by nature but something else is left underneath nearly buried. And I'm gonna bet it's on the kinky side."

"My favorites are definitely sports and video games. And of course trying to pull pranks on people. Edward usually tattles or stops me though." Emmett whispered.

"And we're back to you Major. Care to re-ask that question?"

"Are you Italian?" He asked.

"Yes, born in New York but my family did originate from southern Italy." "Are you Texan?"

"Galveston, ma'am." He drawled out and I melted just a little.

"Edward?"

"What's your favorite book?" He spoke to the ground.

"Currently, Pride and Prejudice." "Yours?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Shakespeare is better at tragedies then romance. I would have chosen MacBeth. Oh well moving on, Emmett you're up again."

"Do you sleep?"

"How unfair a question. You know I already know the answer to yours and no I don't. I haven't for 178 years."

"Do you eat?" Jasper interrupted.

"Yes, occasionally. Kind of at the same pace as an angel but if I use a large portion of my energy then I need to consume more food." I replied.

"What's your favorite food?" Edward asked.

"Anything chocolate and then pasta, lots and lots of pasta. And before you answer that question I'm going to wager a bet that you Edward prefer to drain rapists. Emmett seems like murderers or gang bangers and Jasper would be sociopaths and psychopaths. My question back to you and that's all three of you would be what animal would you prefer to drain if you had no other choice." I asked.

"Are we narrowed to this region?" Edward asked.

"No."

"African lion." Edward replied.

"Grizzly bear." Emmett added.

"Black panther." Jasper cooed.

"Fascinating."

(((CHAMELEON)))

The questions went on for what felt like hours and I was getting a bit bored with the topic but they wanted to know everything about me so I allowed it.

"Are you sure you're not tired? Your emotions are a bit muddled, well more so than usual."

"You're sweet, I'm fine." I replied.

"No Jasper's right and I do believe he felt a bit of boredom in there. I can't read your mind but I can tell you that none of us are bored with the topic at hand." Edward interjected.

"Oh all right, I'm a bit bored with the topic but talking about me is never something I care to do for long periods of time." I answered.

"Maybe we should take you inside and you can officially meet the rest of the household." Jasper stated.

"Oh yes the ladies. Are they going to be angry with me for shouting at them?" I asked.

"Nah Carlisle told them how it was supposed to be but they didn't listen." Emmett answered.

"Besides I can tell you that Alice and Esme are chomping at the bit to meet you. Rose well, Rose is Rose. It takes some time to get used to her. Also, she sees you as a threat." Edward replied.

"Why?"

"Because you are a single female in the same house as her beloved Alice. Draw your own conclusions?" Jasper chuckled.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot that they were a pair. That must be difficult for you boys to watch." I giggled.

"You have no idea." They responded in unison.

(((CHAMELEON)))

I took a quick moment to center myself before wrapping my arm around Emmett's arm and walking toward the house. Edward quickly told me that they were patiently waiting in the living room and that Esme was so excited she started baking chocolate chip cookies. How in the world does a vampire know how to bake? Oh well on the bright side it looks like I'll have my own personal chef when I drain myself dry. Kind of funny to think of that while in the midst of seven vampires, such is my life but then again I'm good with weird.

As I walked into the room Alice was practically bouncing with energy and I was fighting to keep it in check. I found myself easing towards Esme and her calm and compassionate nature. Rose as Edward put it was Rose and in full force ice queen mode. Carlisle took a step forward to make the official introductions.

"Bella I'd like you to meet my wife and mate Esme." He stated grandly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, you have a sweet and caring husband. Also I'd like to apologize for my behavior before. I'm centered now and would like to make a fresh start." I apologized.

"Hush none of that! We were so excited that we completely forgot about your needs and caused your reaction. Are you hungry or thirsty? I baked cookies. I needed something to do. I also overheard you tell the boys that your favorite food was chocolate." Esme cooed. I swear if she could blush she would be right now. I'm just not sure if it was from embarrassment or eavesdropping.

"I'll take one for now but do you mind if I pack a bag for later? It's a full moon and I would like to perform a blessing ceremony around the house. It makes me feel closer to my family."

"Of course dear. Whatever you want, the contents of the kitchen are yours and at your disposal."

"Okay well moving on. This bouncing Pixie is Alice and the blond next to her is Rosalie." Carlisle interrupted.

"Hello to you both. Again I apologize for my behavior I am much calmer now. Even with Jasper trying to penetrate my shield with his mojo whammy." I said turning to glare at said empath.

"Sorry Darlin' just trying to make it easier on you."

"Don't worry about it, even I'm aware how intense I can be at times. I'll try my best to tone it down. Do you like to shop? I could use another partner, Rose would rather tinker on the cars then go shoe shopping." Alice babbled.

"If I'm around you I'm sure I will love it. But let's give Rose some time before that happens. I'm a threat to her and alone time with you could be the death of me." I stage whispered.

"Nonsense, Rose would do anything that would cause me to be upset. And that would definitely make me upset." Alice said while glaring at Rose.

"It's Rosalie by the way. I didn't give you permission to call me Rose." She sneered.

"Well then _Rosalie, _call me _Isabella._ You are a lucky woman to have such a beautiful and energetic mate." I replied.

"The strawberry scent, did you bath in it? Thankfully the chocolate scent brings it down a bit but it's still nauseating. If I weren't a vampire I'd probably be puking." She growled.

"Well your lily and rose combo is not exactly my cup of tea either. As for the strawberries, yes I do. It comes from my shampoo but I didn't realize that I also smelled like chocolate. It may be my favorite food but I don't eat that often so I'm not sure what to tell you on that." I replied.

"What do you mean you don't eat often? How do you survive?" Esme asked.

"I just got done explaining that to the boys, weren't you listening?" I joked.

"I-I tried to give you your privacy b-but I was worried and when I heard the part about food I wanted to make a good impression." Esme stammered.

"Relax Esme I was teasing. Because of my immortality I tend to only eat about as often as an angel does. That is unless I drain my energy supply. Hence the bag of cookies tonight during my ceremony." I replied.

"Oh." Esme replied while nodding.

Rosalie was looking both bored and angry so I thought I'd let them all get back to their own lives.

"I don't want to keep you, I'm sure you have other things you want to do. After all Esme I kept your husband away from you for several days and he was half way around the world. That had to be lonely." I apologized again.

"Hush, think nothing of it. I have eternity to make it up. But let me at least show you to your room so you can rest and unpack." Esme countered.

"We'll do it Esme." Emmett bellowed.

"Whoa big guy, I don't have the super hearing like everyone else but I still know that had to be loud to everyone else." I teased.

"Oops, sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it Emmett, just take Bella to her room." Carlisle said.

"The entire third floor is yours dear." Esme cooed.

"Thanks." I said as I followed Emmett. After the first flight Jasper scooped me up and ran the rest of the way with me in his arms.

"Sorry Darlin' my patience is very low and I also wanted a chance to get you in my arms." He drawled. Okay I'm not ashamed to admit I swooned. Hell who wouldn't, he's southern and oozes both authority and southern gentlemanly finesse.

"He's just putting on a show for you Bella. He knows how the women love the accent." Edward reasoned.

"Jealousy goes well with those beautiful green eyes of yours." I said adding my own flirtatious ways to the mix.

"Bella bean, took you long enough to get up here." Emmett chuckled.

"Bean now there's a new one. I haven't heard that one in about 30 years." I teased.

"Well how do you like your new digs?" Emmett asked.

"It's beautiful but this is too much. I can't take up all this space. You saw my luggage, I don't travel heavy." I pleaded.

"Try to convince Esme to downsize your room I guarantee she'll find a way to make it bigger." Edward chuckled.

"Huh. Guess I'll have to fix that." I mumbled looking at the four poster bed.

"What's that Bella Boo?" Emmett asked.

"Oh it's nothing, just a little fung shui needed on the room. I'll take care of it later."

"Nonsense tell me what you want and I'll fix it now."

"Well the bed should face those windows and the armoire should be wedged in the corner. The desk needs to be over there and the rug centered just a tad this way."

As soon as I finished my sentence Emmett was a blur and I actually jumped into Edward's arms from the shock of it all.

"Now look who's showing off." I giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

Having a bit of block on I OWN YOU so here is the newest chapter of Chameleon. If you have suggestions on I Own You let me know and maybe it will help me figure out how to get my thoughts out onto the page.

* * *

I stared around the room for a bit more before focusing back on the boys. They looked like a cross between the cat that ate the canary and a priest that just got caught appreciating the female form. Over the years I've definitely been ogled before but three at once with such intensity was a bit alarming. I hope that they give me plenty of space to sort out all my feelings once I've had a chance to see each of them separately. Carlisle said he was looking for a companion for the boys but he didn't say how quickly I had to make up my mind. Hell it once took me a whole year to decide what color car I wanted when I moved to Denver. Ah I remember that it was the sixties! What a great time that was and no I'm not talking about free love, I'm talking about Peace. Even with the wars and such happening at that time everyone had such a peaceful demeanour that it made my life easier. I actually liked having humans around me for a change. Oh we'll but I digress, the boys are getting antsy. Maybe I should send them on mission for me? Yup that's what I'll do.

"Okay boys I need your assistance on something." I stated. I swear to the goddess Gaia that they all just stood at attention. A girl could get used to this.

"Okay I need ingredients for a handful of smudge sticks. They shouldn't be hard to find because there's a forest just outside. Also I'm fresh out of white candles, preferably unscented. Would there be any in the house that I could use?"

"What kind of ingredients?". Emmett asked.

"Do you need tea, votive, tapered, three wick-" Edward asked before Jasper cut him off.

"Can I watch you perform the ceremony?" Jasper rushed out.

"Wow you guys are a little anxious to help me aren't you well in the order of your questions... Emmett here's the ingredients I need. Edward pillar candles are best and yes Jasper you can if you do me one favor first." I replied.

Emmett took off into the forest and Edward rushed off to grab a candle. Jasper waited patiently for me to return to my favor and I have to say it was about as cute as can be to watch him watch me so attentively. "I need you to keep Emmett busy when he gets back I would like some alone time with Edward and then you'll get alone time with me during my ceremony." I asked.

"Why does Edward get alone time first?" Jasper whined. How cute!

"Because if you promise to keep him busy then you'll get something else first. Do we have a deal?"

"I guess so. So what do I get?" He asked.

I walked up close to jasper, only inches from his body. I placed one hand on his chest and raised up on my toes inching ever closer while keeping my eyes in his clear blue ones. Slowly I leaned in and brushed my lips against his before pressing them lightly to his and moving away after only a moment. I sighed and opened my eyes to see him straining to keep still. I could tell from his emotions that he wanted more but he successfully restrained himself. I went to walk away from him when he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. He then held me by the back of my neck pulling me so close that his mouth was right by my ear and he whispered 'we'll be continuing that later Darlin'. I gasped from the senses that were filling my mind, body and soul. Damn vampires and their sensual ways. He chuckled at my expense so I shoved him away with my shield.

"I look forward to it Major." I replied. I know just how much he likes it when I call him that. I stored that little tidbit away early during the round robin of twenty questions.

I went back to sorting out my room and looking at all the things Esme had already stocked it with and was sure that Alice was responsible for the wide assortment of lingerie and other apparel in the closet. Jasper looked as if he were about to say something when he turned toward the window and stiffened. "My alone time is over." He said in a defeated manner.

"Emmett's back?" I asked.

"Yup. Here's your candle sweetheart." Edward replied from the door. Jasper glared at him as he walked out the door and I detected a small nod from Edward as he acknowledged him.

"Let me guess, he told you to take care of me but to keep your distance." I giggled.

"Something like that." He replied with a crooked grin. Swoon.

"So Edward tell me all about yourself. I know that you were born in 1901 and changed in 1918 but does that mean your are as Victorian as the age you grew up in?"

"At times I would have to say yes. You had me pegged during the questions when you said my favorite meal is rapists. I detest men that think they can prey on females just because they are bigger. Women are precious and special. They bring life into the world and nurture it to maturity. They are the backbone of all society and I detest anyone that wants to taint or squash that image." He stated. I sighed just a little and turned to look away. Family, motherhood two things I would probably never see again. All members of my family had long since sacrificed themselves for my future and motherhood well I don't think that's a possibility now. Now that I stopped aging I don't think I can conceive not to mention I think the miscarriage before my twentieth ruined my chances. Edward had silently walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry that inconsiderate of me to talk that way. I still can't read your mind but I can tell by your body language that this is a sensitive subject for you. I should have thought about your feelings before blurting that all out." He replied.

"No no it's alright, I was just remembering the loneliness of being without my family for so long. And motherhood well..." My voice trailed off. I started to arrange two statues and some candles on the northern wall of the room and I could feel Edward staring at me and the figures.

"Who do the statues represent?" He asked.

"My mother and father. Pictures fade and get worn. Their images are seared into my heart and mind." I choked out.

"Tell me about them, your parents and your family." Edward asked.

"Well there was a lot of them, aunts, uncles, cousins the whole lot. You see my family, The Swans are one of five long lines of powerful witch dynasties. I had many family members all over the world and we used to visit them often. Until the cleansing that is."

"Cleansing?" He asked.

"That is what my dad called it. There was a bunch of feuding between the families and deaths but somehow our clan stayed out of it but as the others realized that we were becoming the leading family they decided to join together to overthrow us. I was about two at the time that our family members started to disappear. You see part of what makes us so strong is that our powers do not transfer to the nearest person to us at death and they do not dissolve when our heart stops beating. Instead they transfer to the nearest kin. For instance if a daughter who has the power to control water has a mother with the power to wield fire and the mother goes missing for a long period and then suddenly the daughter shows signs of controlling fire then it is obvious that the mother has died or been killed. The other clans didn't have that capability. Their powers would either dissolve or could be stolen at the time of death." I paused remembering my aunts and uncles as they gained a power here or there.

"If your family was so powerful how were you overthrown?" He asked.

"Mostly by sneak attacks and traitors. We made a pact about 25 years back to stay under the radar and separate from each other. It's harder to track us when we are alone. Not enough concentration of power."

"How many family members do you still have alive?" Edward asked.

"Less than ten." I looked his way and gave him a small smile.

"What powers did you gain from your parents?"

"From my mother I can commune with nature. Plants and animals. I can communicate with them, grow and heal them quickly. From my father the element Earth. If it had been any other power I don't believe I would need to eat as often as a do now. You see the element Earth drains the body quickly when used often. It doesn't flow like the others it's best compared to the story of Atlas holding up the world. Or maybe the difference between a Chihuahua's footsteps and that of a T-Rex if that is understandable." Edward nodded.

"I know of a vampire in Egypt that can control all four elements. He did tend to feed a lot when using the Earth element." He replied.

"I would very much like to meet him one day. If you wouldn't mind taking me there." I whispered.

"It would be my honor."

"Would you like to see me perform a bit of magic right now?" I asked.

"Yes please. Do I need to do anything?" He smiled.

"Nothing at all, just watch." I said as I moved back over to the statues.

"Mama, Papa this is Edward Cullen. He and his family have taken me in and given me a wonderful place to stay. Would you be so kind as to watch over my room? Know that there are seven vampires in this house, all of which I am allowing access to my room. I will introduce you to them individually later on. I miss you like crazy, hug the fam for me." I smiled and then stood on my tip toes and slowly blew on each of the candles like one would if the were trying to blow them out. Slowly but surely each candle lit itself and I could see Edward take in a breath of air and step back with shock written all over his face.

"It seems you control fire as well." Edward stated.

"Nope, just a bit of magic that all good witches learn when they are about ten years old." I countered.

"Wow, that is amazing!" He said slowly stepping towards me again.

I walked the rest of the way towards him and stepped into his embrace. His kissed the top of my head and I could hear a faint purr radiate from his chest. I turned my head towards his face and he stared back at me with such loving eyes.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Bella." Edward professed.

"I think I could drown in those dazzling green eyes of yours. They are very calming." I whispered as he leaned down to kiss me ever so gently. This a girl could really get used to.

The kiss of course was over too quickly as we heard a crash then Emmett's whining voice asking why he couldn't watch me perform the blessing ceremony this evening.

"Looks like our alone time is up." Edward chuckled.

"Looks like it." I replied.

* * *

So what do think? Kisses my lovelies.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why do you get to watch the ceremony?" Emmett whined.

"Because you get to spend the next three hours playing video games with me." I said.

"Three hours!" Jasper and Edward screamed at the same time.

"That's about the length of time it will take me to kick his ass at Halo." I answered.

"But but-" They stuttered.

Ugh this is so not going to be easy. I leaned in close to Emmett and whispered as low as I possibly could. "Tell me you have a system in your room and that said room has a lock." Emmett had the biggest grin on his face when he threw me over his shoulder and ran to his room. I could hear the boys whining and Esme reiterated the closed bedroom door rule to both of them. Classic. I love that woman.

Emmett was now zipping around the room I assume finding the games he wanted to play before my ceremony. When he found what he wanted he switched on the TV and plopped on the bed opposite it. I'm not sure what game we were going to play but I knew it would be fun with him. He had a childish and refreshing go with the flow attitude that I absolutely loved. We had been playing for an hour and he was slightly ahead of me in points but I managed a few zombie kills and got ahead of him for about 10 minutes. He of course called it beginner's luck and shoved me pretty hard trying to throw me off my game. I used a bit of magic to shove him back and he called foul on my tactics.

"No fair you can't use being a girl as a strategy to win, its not fair." He whined.

"What are you talking about, the game doesn't care that I am a girl." I retorted.

"Your character is so girlie all the others in the game are going to go easy on you, even mine. It's not fair."

"Please she doesn't even walk like a girl and she drinks beer like its going out of style and she smokes and she never bathes!" I complained.

"She doesn't have to shower she's fucking gorgeous! Men will bow at her feet." He explained as his character shoved a grenade down the pants of a zombie.

"Please I could totally rock that outfit better than her. Blood stains and all." I boasted while using a door to squash the head of another zombie.

"I would give anything to see you in a cheer leading outfit but then again I would give even more for it to be on the floor of my room with you naked in my bed." He growled.

I couldn't help it I just had to snap my fingers and poof instant cheer leading zombie killing outfit. I stood up from the bed and took a step towards the TV. This put me more in front of Emmett's line of sight as I stuck my ass out just a tad and wiggled it from side to side. This of course caused the pleats in the skirt to go flying up revealing my panties. Or lack thereof. Emmett was about to ask what I was doing when he suddenly caught sight of me and actually dropped his controller and growled in my direction.

"Sweet baby Jesus, that does look better on you than her. I especially like the pig tails. Promise me you'll wear this outfit minus the blood for real someday for me." He begged.

I chuckled as I killed off the rest of the zombies and his character fell down an open elevator shaft. "I win!" I giggled while bouncing up and down.

"As long as you keep doing that I win." Emmett chuckled.

I scoffed at him but couldn't really be mad at him for ogling he is a man after all and his weakness led to my winning the game. I was about to suggest that we start another game when I felt like the outfit was both degrading and a turn on. I wanted to bleach my brain for all the strange things I was aware of about Emmett and I was formulating an exit strategy from this room and house not to mention the state. Jasper and Edward must be spying outside the door. I had a plan for getting them to leave us alone and ruining our moment. I waved and hand at Emmett and signalled that the boys were outside the door. I mouthed 'go with the flow' to Emmett and then proceeded to walk back over to the bed. "So Emmett what are you going to give me for wearing this outfit?" I asked.

"Depends, are you hungry?" He asked.

"A little but I'll be even hungrier after my ceremony tonight. Why?" I asked. Knowing full well where he was going.

"Well I got 12 inches of meaty goodness for you if you're interested."

"12 inches you say, I don't believe you prove it." I giggled.

Emmett of course slowly unzipped his pants making sure that it made plenty of noise. He wanted to remove them completely but I waved him off. I wasn't ready for any of the boys yet and I wasn't sure who I truly wanted to start with.

"Wow you weren't kidding that really is 12 inches. I don't think I'm hungry enough for that though do you mind if I share it with my kitty?" I asked. The look on Emmett's face was classic not to mention the swirl of emotions radiating through the door. Yikes how long had it been since the boys had visited the succubus trio in Alaska? I'll have to act fast to get past both the boys before Emmett ruins it. I threw my mental shield over him and started flashing several hand signals at once. Keep going and give me more were the first and he nodded. Then I pointed to myself, drew a crude shield in the air and then gestured like I put it on him. Recognition dawn on him and he started moaning about how great my touch felt. Shit I was nearly bowled over by the emotions coming from the door. Emmett was laughing and when I quirked a brow at him he mimed that they were both growling. This shit is too funny, I mean its 2013 are they hormonally challenged 16 year old boys or vampires standing at 150, 95 and 78 approximately. I don't know the actual month and day of their transformations just the years.

I was jolted from my musing when I heard Emmett ask 'Fuck Bella, I need you now'. Okay again I'm not ready for sex with any of them but some more fake moaning and groping while I get a kiss or two is satisfactory. "I'm right here Emmett." I spoke as I tapped my lips. He grabbed my upper arms and threw me on the bed. He was hovering over me in an instant. The kiss started tender and quickly deepened into a mind shattering experience. I don't know if it's the fact that Emmett is such a good kisser or the emotions all around me are so intense but damn I could die a happy witch in this very moment and I haven't even orgasmed!

Emmett pulled back to mime again that they were growling and this time I could actually hear. Time to up the ante!

"Emmett oh baby I need more, please more!" I moaned.

"You have far too much clothes on!" He growled. Oooh I like when they growl, the vibes are AWESOME!

"So do something about it." I said and Emmett had a confused look on his face. I pointed to a pillow case and he grabbed it and ripped it in half.

"Oh god baby you feel so good." Emmett groaned.

"More Emmett, more."

Emmett motioned for me to stand up on the bed and I knew exactly what he intended. I stood up and then begged Emmett to get inside me right now.

"Oh baby I'm gonna make you scream my name." He chuckled.

I let out a gasp and begged him to do me fast and hard.

"You asked for it sweetheart."

I started bouncing on the bed as fast as I could manage and Emmett had to clamp his mouth shut not to laugh at the scene we were faking. I threw in a few more 'oh Emmetts' for good measure and he started asking if I liked it like that.

"Oh oh sooo close Emmett harder please." I begged again and I think that threw the boys over the edge because the door exploded off the hinges and two pissed off vampires with cool black eyes were staring at the two of us. I quit bouncing and landed butt first on the bed and shouted 'and scene'! "Was it good for you too baby?" Emmett asked. I put my best blush on and nodded before kissing his cheek.

My other two vamps were confused to say the least and just stared at us both.

"Shame on you two for interrupting our time together. You have a possible eternity with me in the future and you couldn't give us just a few hours?" I chastised. They both hung their heads in shame. Rightly so.

"I should deny you watching me perform my ceremony but that will mean I have to deny Edward something as well." I stated to Jasper.

They both looked ready to protest but I put a hand up to stop them.

"You still get to see it but once I'm done I'm giving both of you the silent treatment for a whole day."

"What?" They both screamed.

"Want to make it two?" I asked.

"No."

"Good then get out of my way so I can get my things together for the ceremony." I huffed as I stormed past them. "Catch you later for a movie Em?"

"Absolutely." He beamed.

(((CHAMELEON)))

"So what exactly do you need to do?" Jasper asked.

"I burn the smudge sticks and recite a few incantations. I also have a crystal to place in the four corners of the first floor. Other than that not much." I confessed.

"Interesting. And that works for you?" He asked.

"How do you mean?" I asked as I lift the stick and levitated it in front of me while mumbling my incantations.

"Wow, how are you doing that?"

"Magic silly. And you didn't explain further."

"Oh I meant that those few words and crystals are enough to make you feel safe here."

"Something like that." I replied, finishing up the back of the house.

"So tell me about some of the supernaturals you have encountered over the years." He whispered.

"Well I've met vampires, werewolves, fairies, sprites, and angels. Seen demons from afar never up close. They stink and can be nasty mean. I've met big cat shifters like the wolves that live close by. There are a handful of bear shifters in Canada as well as Russia. Daddy said he knows of hawk and eagle shifters but I don't know if he physically met them or was told of them by his parents." I paused after that thought.

"You miss your parents." It was a statement rather than a question so I just nodded.

"Do you remember your parents from your human life?" I asked.

"Glimpses mostly. A scent or a time of day. I remember seeing my father mounting a horse to go to town. The sun was high in the sky and he looked like a solid black figure in front of me. I couldn't even tell you what color his hair was." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry, maybe one day I could consult my ancestors and see if they can find the spirits of your parent." I offered.

"I'd like that, are you done now?" He asked as I blew out the smudge stick.

"Almost wait right here, I need to place the crystals then return the energy I borrowed earlier." I replied.

I scurried around the first floor placing the crystals and Esme smiled while watching me do it. "They will look so lovely when the sunlight catches them." She stated.

"I hope you don't mind where I placed them because you won't be able to move them without my assistance if they are in the way." She looked confused so I promised to explain once I was done outside. She patted my arm and handed me the baggie of cookies. Have I mentioned that I love this woman?

As I was walking back out the door I heard Emmett yell 'she wasn't shitting, I can't lift them for shit'. Oh what am I going to do with that boy?

"Language Emmett." Esme chastised. Ha my grizzly bear got busted!

As I walked up to Jasper I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then proceeded to stuff two more cookies into my mouth. "It's a good thing Earth burns my metabolism at a high rate because Esme would have me looking like a Butterball turkey in less than a year with her cooking." I joked.

Jasper was about to ask a question but I stopped him and told him that I needed to return the energy and then would explain a few things that I'm sure everyone in the house was wondering about.

I sat down on the grass and returned the energy to the Earth. I must have looked drained because Jasper quickly handed me the bag of cookies and asked if I needed to be carried back inside.

"Not just yet, I want a moment alone with you." I said before pulling him close to my lips.

The kiss was gentle at first but something was pushing me to deepen it. I couldn't get enough of him and at first I thought he was using his power on me in my weakened state or was projecting but that was wrong. The feeling was coming from within and I was quickly burning at my core. The earth was beginning to rumble and the winds picked up and carried a rainstorm with them. Just then a gritty voice full of authority and age spoke out.

"I would release her and step back vampire unless you wish to be lit up in a column of fire."

I turned to see a white haired angel with black wings that matched his solid black eyes. I panicked and shoved Jasper toward the porch with my shield. I just managed to get him away before my shield burst into flames. I screamed and a downpour immediately doused it. Suddenly a searing pain in my stomach started before my head started pounding. My skin felt like it was being peeled from my body. Jasper was growling but all I could see was red.

"Do not attack me vampire. I am not doing this to her. I had hoped to warn her but the timing was changed and out of my control. All will be explained shortly but in the meantime you may want to catch her." I heard the angel say before all sound ceased and my world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper did not hesitate to catch Bella before she fell to the ground. He swept her up into his arms and started to carry her towards the house. He sensed the angel following closely behind and without looking at him stopped and growled.

"Do not growl at me vampire, I have answers to what just happened. Your precious witch will need them as well as the guidance I can bestow upon her."

"Well keep your distance there are -" Jasper started before the angel cut him off.

"Six other vampires in the house, I know. Two mated couples and three single males. I find it fascinating that the three of you haven't killed each other or created more destruction besides a few holes in the walls. Leave it to The Swan to find happiness with a coven of vampires."

"Shit was that an earthquake, Jasper." Edward asked as he turned towards the front door that Jasper just entered. As soon as he saw the angel behind his brother though he quickly crouched down defensively.

"Holy Hell is that an angel?" Emmett shouted.

"Yes, thank you captain obvious! Any remarks that Bella is passed out in my arms?!" Jasper growled.

"Shit! I thought she was just drained from the magic.". Emmett whined.

Edward still hadn't said anything just kept growling.

"Put her on the couch Jasper." Esme whispered.

After Jasper placed Bella on the couch he spun around to the angel. His eyes full of anger and questions. Edward who was still growling was now standing guard over Bella. Emmett decided to stand guard as well and he too started to growl at the angel.

"Who are you and what is happening to Bella?" Jasper asked the angel.

"Might we wait for another 30 seconds?". He asked.

"Why do you plan on disappearing by then?" Jasper retorted.

"No she will awaken soon and I prefer to only explain myself once. But if you insist on knowing something my name is Michael." He stated.

Right then Bella let out a soft groan and all eyes were now on her.

(((CHAMELEON)))

Everything was blurry and my head was pounding. My insides felt like they were on fire and I was hungrier than I have been in a long long time.

"Ugh, my head! Jasper what the hell happened? One moment I was pushing the energy back into the Earth and the next I was standing in a column of fire. Oh my Goddess tell me you didn't get burned!" I blurted.

"No Darlin' I'm fine but you scared the shit out of me. I was about to ask the angel the same thing but he wanted to wait until you woke up." He growled over his shoulder.

Oh shit that's right an angel did appear. What the fuck is going on now. The last time I saw an angel was the day my parents sacrificed themselves for me. Everyone is staring at me so I guess I have to speak up and find out what's happening to me. I looked in the direction both Emmett and Edward were growling and saw a familiar face. It was the same angel that sheltered me when I ran into the forest that night.

"I know you!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes Swan, we are acquainted." He replied.

"Acquainted?"

"What does he mean acquainted."

"How do you know him Bella?"

Men! All three of them are now growling and I can't think clearly.

"My sentiments exactly Swan. Perhaps you should calm them."

Calm them, how am I supposed to do that? Wait a minute did he read my mind?

"Yes I am and yes I did." He replied.

"Yes you what?" Jasper bellowed at the angel.

"The Swan has chosen well. All her bases are covered so to speak. A strategic warrior, an intelligent spy and a wrecking ball with god like strength. She is definitely the yin to your collective yang if I might be so bold. I only hope she learns to control you quickly." The angel stated with a smirk.

"Control us, what are you talking about? Bella who is he to you? A lover?" Jasper growled.

"Do you care for him?" Edward spoke.

"Can we kill him?" Emmett joked, at least I think it was a joke.

Heavens I needed calm and I need it now. "All of you sit down and shut up. I need quiet to talk to the angel." I bellowed.

"I would appreciate if you would quit referring to me as 'The Angel'. I have a name and already informed your coven of it. You may call me Michael." He replied.

"That's right now I remember, I asked if I could call you Mikey instead. In the back of my head I was thinking your name was Mikah."

"I have been called that before but only by my mate. You are not allowed that endearment."

"Enough with the pleasantries can you get to the part where you explain why you're here and why Jasper carried Bella in here unconscious?!" Rosalie hissed.

Damn that girl is blunt and to the point.

"Rosalie behave." Esme stated while Rosalie huffed.

"Yes well The Swan will need answers so I will be as precise and short-winded as possible." Michael replied.

"One question first, you have called her The Swan or Swan several times now. Why?" Carlisle ever the inquisitive one asked.

"Because she is now the Matriarch of her clan. That is why she fainted and why the elements were swirling around her. She has inherited them all." Michael explained before pausing and shifting ever so slightly. He now looked uncomfortable and I already knew what he was about to tell me. I was the last Swan standing. My family had been murdered.

"Yes my sweet child. I am so sorry for your loss. Something changed at the last minute and I was not able to get to you in time. I could have prepared you for the onslaught of memories and powers. I am forever sorry that I failed you." Michael whispered.

"Loss what loss? What's going on?" Emmett questioned.

"Esme Cullen would you be so kind as to fix this sweet girl another plate of your cookies? And a large glass of milk? I do believe she needs more sustenance." Michael instructed. Esme scurried off and returned with a plate steaming with her wondrous cookies.

"You mentioned powers, does that mean that all her relatives are gone?" Edward asked.

"I was right you are an intelligent one. Yes Edward, they have all been murdered. The Swan now holds several powers as well as the collective memories of her clan. But for now Swan I suggest that the memories remain blocked to you until you have had time to adjust to the loss." Michael clarified.

"Blocked? What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you fell unconscious I locked them in your psyche. They include the memories of your family's killers and I do believe that would harm you beyond repair right now. I will return them but your mind needs to heal first." Michael explained.

"I understand that you are angry but I am your guide and you will need both mental and physical strength for what is to come. Grieve for the loss of your family then I will prepare you for the future. The other clans have Demons assisting them, they believe that mixing your blood with theirs will increase their powers. They are wrong. You are hidden from their searches at the moment but it will not last forever. Your shield and my powers are protecting you but I am only your guide. I am not a warrior, I can only advise you on your path.". He explained cryptically.

"What do you mean by mixing blood? Are you suggesting that they want to kidnap her and force her to bear their children?" Rosalie hissed while Alice patted her back.

"You are correct, I̱ kóri̱ ti̱s Afrodíti̱s. But they are wrong, your bloodline is an anomoly. I do not know why your powers are not lost or stolen at death. Or why your family does not need a potion to make yourselves immortal." Michael replied.

"But if they were immortal then her family wouldn't have been wiped out. She wouldn't be the last survivor." Emmett whined.

"My apologies I chose my words poorly. Witches are nearly immortal, only severing the head can kill them completely."

"Well they are not getting her. We just found her and I don't want to let her go." Edward growled.

"I agree brother. They will have to kill me to get to Bella." Jasper roared.

"Excuse me, side question. What did you call my mate earlier?" Alice asked.

"It is Greek for daughter of Aphrodite. She is a close match for what the Greeks considered the persona of the Goddess of Love. Is she not Seer?" Michael explained.

Alice stood there mouth agape staring at the angel. Wow. I didn't think the pixie had it in her to be quiet.

"Well this has been an eventful night so far but I still need to replace the energy to the Earth. Jasper I'm still a bit drained could you please carry me back outside so I can return the energy?" I asked.

"Are you sure you should be doing that? You have had a long night, maybe I should carry you to your room so that you can rest or meditate or something." Jasper babbled and Emmett and Edward nodded.

So adorable when they fawn over me.

"Please Swan I do not need to hear that or see those thoughts. Besides it is not necessary, Mother Earth wants you to be strong." Michael interrupted.

"I didn't hear her say a thing and what do you mean by Mother Earth?" Emmett asked.

Even more adorable a confused Emmett.

"Swan stop that! Emmett McCarty I refer to Mother Earth because it is part of a witches beliefs or religion so to speak. There are many things in this world that even a vampire can not see but it doesn't make it any less real."

"Can you not feel the whisper Swan? Concentrate and you will feel the power coursing through you. You need the energy of the Earth right now to grow stronger."

I focused on the surge of power and I could actually smell the Earth as well as Water, Fire and Air. It was amazing but below that was a whisper of a voice telling me that I was destined for greatness and chosen for a purpose. My path would be rocky but in the end I would come through the victor and my bloodline would be stronger and would grow by leaps and bounds. But children were impossible, weren't they? I looked to Michael and although he said not a word I knew he heard my inner ramblings and he let a small smirk grace his face.

(((CHAMELEON)))

Three weeks, three long weeks since my family was murdered and I inherited all their powers. The boys are driving me insane with their doting ways. Don't get me wrong I love it but I also hate it. They won't let me do a thing on my own. Michael comes by every other morning to train with me on controlling all my new powers. I have been enjoying three in particular. Teleportation, one that can best be described as a sponge and another that is like being a power source for those with powers. I have been using the teleportation on Edward when he decides to show off with his speed. Watching the pout on his face is almost as cute as confused Emmett. The sponge like ability is really cool just by touching Edward and Alice I can now read minds and see the future. But today I plan on using the battery power to help Alice see my future.

_Alice. _I thought to her using my telepathy. _Come to my room and be quiet about it._

She twirled into the room with a large piece of fabric and a stool and told me to stand on it. Oh hell it's dress up Bella time again. Emmett my current warden got up from my bed and scurried out of the room closing the door on his way out.

_So what's with the cloak and dagger B? -Alice_

_I want to use the battery power on your power to see my future. -Bella_

_It didn't work that last time. -Alice_

_Because I didn't make a decision, I only thought about the possibilities of my future. -Bella_

_Okay so have you made a decision this time? -Alice_

_Yup, now give me your hands. -Bella_

Alice got that far off look in her eyes and suddenly I felt the strange sensation of being pulled into her visions. I could see everyone in the house and they were smiling. The boys were gathered around me and each was touching me in some way. Then I was pulled back from the scene and could see myself clear as day. I was holding a small bundle of blue blanket. My hand moved down to push the blanket back and I saw a pair of midnight blue eyes and a full head of dark hair staring back. A baby? I have a baby? The shock of the vision startled Alice and as quickly as it came it was gone.

_Tell me we're in your shield right now! -Alice_

_We've been in it since you entered the room. -Bella_

_A baby Bella, you're gonna have a baby someday. -Alice_

_Bring it down a notch pixie, don't make me squeal there will be three freaked out vampires in a matter of seconds busting through that door. -Bella_

_Oops, sorry. Wow Emmett's gonna be a dad! I would have put money on Jasper before the other two. -Alice_

_But it's been obvious since the night Michael showed up that I chose all three of them. Won't Jasper and Edward be upset that I have a baby with Emmett even if I have chosen all three of them? -Bella_

_It didn't look like it from the vision. They looked just as happy as Emmett. -Alice_

_This is so weird I haven't even been with any of them yet. -Bella_

_What are you waiting for girlie? -Alice_

_It once took me an entire year to decide on the color of a car I wanted to purchase Alice. I tend to overthink a bunch of things. -Bella_

_Understatement of the century! -Alice_

_Don't be a bitch Tinkerbell! -Bella_

_Sorry sweetie but if you want my advice I suggest you snap to it. If I were you I'd start with your warrior. -Alice_

At that moment I could hear his thoughts and he was aching to interrupt Alice and save me from dress up Bella time.

_Speak of the devil, he's coming up here to rescue me from the clutches of the evil seamtress pixie! His words, not mine. -Bella_

_Ha that's funny! Okay I'm make myself scarce. -Alice_

_Alice don't forget to hide that vision from Edward. -Bella_

_Not a problem, I'll just sing I'm a Barbie girl...in Japanese. You might want to tune out B. -Alice_

_Thanks for the heads up. -Bella_

"Bella can I come in?" Jasper knocked on the door.

"Perfect timing Jasper. Alice was just done with the torture and you are in time to take me out." I replied.

"Where am I taking you?" He said with a quirked brow.

"I don't know but I know it will be exciting." I chirped.

* * *

So what do you think? Send me your love. Kisses.


End file.
